


Гроза

by luiren



Series: Из жизни королей [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Kink: race difference, M/M, petting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к БПВ, сайд-стори к эпистолярному фанфику Из жизни королей.<br/>Встреча в Дейле, одна из.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гроза

Трандуил открыл глаза и резко сел на ложе. Он не сразу понял, что именно его разбудило, пока не увидел в окне вспышку холодного света, на миг озарившую спящий город, и не услышал следом за ней раскат грома.  
Гроза.   
Он совершенно отвык от этой силы природы во всей ее красе. Обитая в подземном дворце, Трандуил слышал лишь отголоски бури, чувствовал перемену погоды, но давным-давно его не будила среди ночи вспышка молнии. Грозу Трандуил любил. Было в ней что-то величественное, завораживающее, особенно среди ночи, когда звездное небо затягивали тучи, и на доли секунд тьма рассеивалась, чтобы потом вернуться с грохотом. Конечно, сложно любить грозу, если она застает в пути, но в теплой постели все и всегда воспринимается иначе.  
Решив насладиться ею в полной мере, Трандуил медленно откинул вышитое одеяло и поднялся, потянул к себе сброшенную мантию и позволил великолепному шелку скрыть его тело от взгляда ночи. Несколькими шагами преодолев ширину комнаты, резким жестом он распахнул окно. В спальню шагнул запах бури, запахом подступающего дождя, который вот-вот должен был начаться и омыть каменные дома Дэйла. Трандуил плотнее закутался в мантию, шлейф которой тянулся по устеленному коврами полу, и вдохнул полной грудью, прикрыл глаза, всем своим существом ощущая свежесть и влагу ночного воздуха.   
Он мог бы долго стоять у окна, если бы его думы не прервал короткий стук в дверь. Отнюдь не деликатный, присущий его подданным, и не боязливо-осторожный, как привыкли стучать слуги этого дома. Стук явно был таким, как и неожиданный ночной гость, который тут же без разрешения прошел в комнату и стянул с себя дорожный плащ.  
\- Ты долго, - только и сказал Трандуил, когда Торин, откинув мокрый плащ, подошел ближе к камину. Его волосы и борода влажно поблескивали от дождя, а тяжелые ботинки оставляли отвратительные грязные следы на молочном камне пола и дорогих коврах. Но выговаривать гному о чистоте и порядке было совершенно бесполезно, Трандуил понял это давным-давно.   
\- Были дела, - кротко ответил Торин и шагнул к нему почти вплотную. Гном не доставал ему и до плеча, но низкий рост отнюдь не был помехой - он весь будто излучал силу, властность и спокойствие. Торин всегда был таким, он мог взорваться, он мог брюзжать, но при этом, вопреки всему, оставался спокоен и холоден. Пожалуй, Трандуилу нравилась эта его черта больше всего. Помимо ярости, конечно же. Ярость гнома ошеломляла, буквально сбивала с ног и шокировала. Трандуил не знал, насколько многогранным был с виду этот очень простой гном и сколько сторон Торина он еще не видел.  
\- Тебе нужно согреться. Полагаю, ты привез дождь с собой, - Трандуил сказал это прежде, чем протянувший к нему руку гном успел коснуться его лица, и с лукавой улыбкой шагнул к креслам у камина. - Здесь неплохое вино. Не лучше нашего медового, но и правда неплохое.  
Торин только опустил руку и невесело усмехнулся, после чего последовал за ним. Что ж, если эльф хочет немного его помучить, тому есть причина. Ведь Торин должен был приехать еще прошлым вечером, но случилось непредвиденное и пришлось задержаться еще на сутки. На самом деле он удивился, что Трандуил прождал его так долго, а не нашел себе занятие поинтересней. Потому не стал спорить и сел в кресло рядом с ним. Он отстранено смотрел, как эльф наполняет кубки, а шелковая мантия на нем норовит соскользнуть вниз, демонстрируя довольно широкое для эльфа плечо. Не то, чтобы Торину часто приходилось видеть обнаженных эльфов... По правде сказать, видел-то он всего одного, но в его представлении эльфийские кости были похожи как птичьи - тонкие и легкие.   
\- Скоро рассвет, - заметил он, не в силах оторвать взгляда от ключиц Трандуила. Он подозревал, что эльфу льстили эти взгляды, льстило желание, страсть и жажда обладания, с которым Торин набрасывался на него во время каждой их встречи наедине. А может это было просто нечто диковинное, как и все привычки гнома. - Ты не ложился спать?   
\- Меня разбудила гроза, - Трандуил пожал плечами так, что мантия чуть было не съехала к талии, и глотнул вина из кубка. Этот светский разговор был абсолютно бессмысленным. Он видел, что гном утомлен, он явно много трудился в последние недели. Но все равно приехал, среди ночи, явно не давая объяснений собственным советникам. От Эребора до Дэйла было рукой подать, но все же перемещения короля редко были тайной.   
Торин молчал. Он откинул голову на кресло и полуприкрыл глаза, иногда отпивая вино. Кажется, только сейчас он позволил себе расслабиться и показать всю ту усталость, которая накопилась за годы тяжелой работы по восстановлению Эребора, да и помощи жителям заново отстроенного Дэйла в итоге. Не сказать, что их с эльфом отношения были доверительными или дружескими. Не сказать, что эльф мог утешить или подбодрить его, и уж точно нельзя было сказать, что Торин нуждался в этом самом утешении. Все было иначе. Их отношения (если это вообще можно было назвать отношениями) были завязаны на страсти. Сначала. А потом произошло что-то непонятное самому Торину, да и не хотел он в этом всем разбираться. С каждым годом их совместного существования рядом, вынужденный поддерживать общение, Торин понимал, как они с Трандуилом похожи. Он мог ненавидеть себя за собственные выводы, но что-то у них с эльфом было общее. Хотя бы потеря дома и необходимость отстраивать государство заново. В новом месте в случае одного, и разбирая кости когда-то погибших под сводами горы в случае другого. Торин не хотел думать. Он практически задремал с кубком в руке под тихий монолог эльфа о том, что произошло в последнее время, о чем он успел поговорить с Бардом и что-то еще. И потому он слабо вздрогнул, когда тонкие пальцы Трандуила коснулись его руки.   
\- Видимо, государственные дела и правда занимают все твое время, раз ты готов уснуть рядом со мной прямо в кресле, - эльф улыбался лукаво, пусть и понимающе.   
\- Ты уверен, что в этом доме нас не побеспокоят? - Торин отставил кубок и поднялся. Глаза слипались и, кажется, на него разом навалилась усталость последних недель. Он потер глаза, снял пояс, а за ним и сюртук, оставшись только в рубахе и портках - доспех он сейчас, в мирное время, надевал редко. Запах дождя проник в комнату через приоткрытое окно, спать бы и спать сейчас... А эльф смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Ну да, обычно после нескольких месяцев разлуки случался взрыв, и они могли оторваться друг от друга лишь спустя сутки, но не сегодня.   
\- Не побеспокоят, будь уверен.   
Торин уже снял тяжелые ботинки и собирался забраться в постель, как теплые руки цепко его обняли со спины.  
\- Подожди, не торопись, - Трандуил мягко пробежался пальцами по его бороде, скользнул на шею и аккуратно погладил над воротом рубахи. Это было что-то новенькое. Обычно эльф не прикасался к нему, а только позволял себя брать и ласкать, или же наоборот, отталкивал. Да и Торину это было не так уж и важно, он вполне мог доставить удовольствие им обоим без инициативы со стороны этого лесного создания. Спорить не было сил, и потому он просто откинул голову ему на грудь, сдаваясь. Пусть делает что хочет.   
Торин скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что шелковая мантия упала к их ногам, видимо, Трандуил решил больше в нее не кутаться. Тонкие пальцы легко пробежались по его груди, по шее и уху, осторожно оглаживая. Трандуил прикасался к нему как... как к эльфийской деве! И гном мог бы возмутиться, что он не дева, и тем более не эльфийская, но с другой стороны, ему было даже интересно, чем это закончился. Проворные пальцы уже развязывали шнуровку его рубахи, а потом потянули ее вверх, и Торин уже голой спиной вдруг почувствовал, как к нему сзади прижимается худое, но подтянутое тело. Оставалось только надеяться, что его сегодня не трахнут, и эльфа потянуло скорее на изучение неизведанного, чем на совращение непокорных гномов.   
Как с него стянули штаны, Торин помнил слабо. Руки осторожно скользили по шнуровке на штанах, задевая и то, что было под ними. Торин отстранено подумал, что если бы еще утром Трандуил гладил его член, то уже через мгновение эльф лежал бы лицом в подушку.  
\- Ложись, ложись, - его подтолкнули между лопаток, и он забрался в кровать. Лег на спину, зная, что эльфу не захочется останавливаться на достигнутом. И правда, тот уселся на него сверху и с явным интересом стал скользить пальцами по его широким плечами и волосам на груди.   
\- Ты удивительное создание, дитя Ауле, - не без восхищения произнес он и провел рукой по широкой дорожке волос на его животе.  
\- Не рановато для уроков анатомии? - усмехнулся Торин, вытянувшись. - Ты что, раньше не видел голых гномов? Мы обычно не особо одеты, когда всходим на ложе.  
\- Ты всегда очень быстрый.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я плох как мужчина? - гном даже один глаз приоткрыл.  
\- Нет, ты не даешь себя рассмотреть. Тебе нужно властвовать везде.  
Торин только хмыкнул и закинул руки за голову. В этом была доля правды. Или не только доля. А любопытные пальцы эльфа тем временем уже скользили по его бокам, широким бедрам и, замявшись на несколько мгновений, зарылись в волосы в паху. Одним пальцем Трандуил провел по его не возбужденному члену, просто изучая и разглядывая, не стараясь возбудить.   
\- Он широкий даже когда ты не хочешь, - тихо заметил он и обвел кончиком пальца головку.  
\- Широкий? - Торин опять хмыкнул. Эльфийские речи всегда были так наивны. Как у девственницы. - Нравится?  
\- Если я отвечу, ты возгордишься. А самолюбия в тебе и так слишком много, - узкая рука скользнула дальше, пальцы прошлись ниже и огладили яйца, от чего Торин только зажмурился. Это было сладко. Он любил, когда гладили, ласкали, целовали и сосали его яйца, очень любил. Но сейчас даже под страхом смерти он не смог бы возбудиться.   
\- Эй! Убери руки, - он открыл глаза и отстранился, когда тонкий палец скользнул меж широких ягодиц. В ответ другая рука только мягко погладила по бедру, удерживая от резких движений.  
\- Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь покушаться на твою честь, - кажется, этот эльф над ним смеялся. Что ж, Торин отомстит. Позже. Он не без удовольствия отметил, что от его задницы эльф сразу же отстал. А в следующее мгновение резко вытянулся, когда чужие ладони прошлись по его бедрам, лодыжкам и даже погладили ступни. Торин хотел отдернуться, потому что не был уверен, что изнеженному эльфу будет приятно касаться явно не розами пахнущих ног, но тот, кажется, не высказывал возражений. Трандуилу все еще было интересно. Он медленно провел ладонями от лодыжек до самых подмышек и улегся рядом, положив руку на волосатую грудь.  
\- Доволен? - Торин открыл один глаз и посмотрел на устроившегося рядом эльфа. Светлые мягкие волосы его разметались по подушке, перепутываясь с гномьими почти черными. Наверное, это было даже красиво, если бы среди ночи Торин мог что-то разглядеть.  
\- Более чем. Наугрим интересные существа.   
\- Мы волосаты, широки и вонючи. Тебе понравится.  
\- Ты не настолько отвратительно пахнешь, как твои сородичи.  
\- Ты нюхал моих сородичей?  
\- Поверь, не нужно подходить к ним близко, чтобы ощутить естественный гномий аромат.  
Торин почувствовал, что его накрывают одеялом, а рядом прижимается длинное теплое тело. Они часто засыпали рядом после того, как познавали друг друга, но ни разу еще не ложились в одну постель просто так. Завтра это все нужно будет прекратить. Обязательно. Торин чувствовал, что больше не может сопротивляться сну, но прежде, чем погрузиться в дремоту, услышал тихое:  
\- А завтра я жду от тебя привычной агрессии, Король-под-Горой.


End file.
